Decisions
by OtakuFan2015
Summary: Sometimes you must take difficult decisions in your life. You win and you lose too. Many events will change the life of Star and Marco.
1. Fantasies

**Hi to everyone, I am new here, and I was wanting so much to write a fanfic, but for personal reasons (coff...coff...School) I didn't have enough time, but finally I got free from exams, and got some time to write. Anyways, this is my first fanfic and it is of a TV cartoon from Disney called Star vs. The Forces of Evil, I really love this show since the first episode, I couldn't stop laughting, the characters are awesome, specially Star Butterfly, she reminds me to Pinkie Pie, Mabel Pines and Wander. So this idea suddenly appeared in my mind, and I decided to do it. So let's start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil.**

* * *

It was just a normal day (if normal was to fight every week a group of monsters and to travel through different dimensions) for a mexican boy with the nick name of "safe kid" and a magical princess from another dimension, they both have already woken up, tired because of what happened yesterday. They both were already in the table having breakfast.

"What's up Star, did you sleep well?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, I did it." answered Star.

"Can I have my phone back?" asked Marco.

"NO WHAT IF OSKAR PHONES ME?!" said desesperated Star waiting as everyday any Oscar call.

Marco tried to catch surprisely his phone from Star, but he failed. "But it is not fair for me, what if I have received or miss a phone call from someone how I know." said Marco.

* * *

While in a city of Mexico

"Marco José Villa Miguel Juan Morales García Castillo Ramos Rosa Díaz de Guadalupe estas en grandes problemas cuando vengas aquí." said an old lady.

* * *

Back to U.S.A.

"Give me my phone back Star." said Marco grabbing his phone.

"NO OSKAR WILL CALL BACK I AM SURE." said Star fighting for the phone.

"It's 8:45 a.m. he must be in school already." said Marco. "Wait a second we should be on school already." said desesperately, leaving the phone and grabbing his backpack.

"Relax man, remember we have dimensional scissors and a magic wand." said Star.

"I though that you said that Oskar was going to call you." said Marco. Marco's phone ringtone started to play (A/N: Search in Youtube Space Unicorn, that's the name).

"OSKAR!" Star said answering the phone.

"Hey Marco, it's me Jackie, I was wondering if." said Jackie, but she was hanged by Star.

"Who was Star?" asked Marco.

"Not Oskar." said sad and upset Star. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Star, you can't predict when does Oskar is going to call you, and you don't have to be upset if he doesn't phones you for one day." said Marco.

"OK, then let's go to school." said Star using her dimensional scissors to open a gate directly to school.

* * *

At school, it was really strange, it wasn't set on fire or there were no monsters there, perhaps this would be a peaceful day after all. The princess and the "safe kid" arrived just in time.

"You see, we are on time." said Star.

"Well let's go, you won't like to be in trouble." said Marco entering with the princess to the school.

"But we always end in trouble." said Star.

"Well but never in detention." said Marco.

After some classes in which Star got a F for fantastic, at the last class, the teacher said an annoucement to their class.

He starts to give to every student "Students I have an annoucement to you: in 2 months it will be the 20th anniversary of the school, and there would be a festival for its celebration, all the information you need is in the paper."

One of those attractions impressed Star. "Ohh my gosh a fortune wheel, I can ask Oskar to go with him."

Star's imagination, it was already Echo Creek's day and she was on the fortune wheel with Oskar, admiring the night.

"This is just an awesome am I right Oskar?" asked Star.

"What do you mean, you are that awesome view." said Oskar.

"Ohh stop, you are gonna make me blush." said Star hiding her blush with her long blonde hair.

Suddenly, the fireworks appeared, Star decided to make her move. "Alright Star, just get close to him." She starts to approach to Oskar's lips, the same as he. "Just a little closer, just a little closer."

But she got back to the real world by a familiar voice "Uhmm Star." When she opened her eyes, she notice that she was about to kiss Marco in front of everyone. Their lips were centimeters to meet for the first time. She inmediately get appart from Marco blushing, praying that nothing bad was going to happen after this, the same as Marco. But they thought wrong.

* * *

**So well, this is the first chapter, please R&amp;R, I hope you like. Until next time.**


	2. Rumors

**Hey what's up I am back bringing you the second chapter of this story, I have read your reviews and I really thank you that you like this story (I hope that it also increases), I promise you that the surprises that will come in future chapters will shock and amaze you. Ig you have any questions don't feel bad to ask me via PM or a review. Now let's start.**

* * *

Their lips were really closed, Star was near to kiss Marco accidently in front of everyone. Something that usually happens in these type of cases, is that the school partners were going to start bothering them, and well that is what it was going to happen, but that was not the bad thing that was going to happen, that event was just the seed.

After classes, both teenagers heard this coming from the students. "Star and Marco sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Star decided to defend herself. "Hey I can explain it, it was just a...I was. "But suddenly Marco grab her by her arm and took her to an empty room.

"Star we need to talk about what it almost happened."

"Please Marco I can explain it."

"You were having a fantasy between you and Oskar, you two were in the fortune wheel and you were about to kiss him." He got the correct answer.

Star was surprised. "How did you knew it?"

"Star you have been living with me for a long time, I know you perfectly." Marco put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I know that you like Oskar, I know how you feel, have a crush in someone.

Star got shocked again. "Marco, Jackie, what happens if she knows about this?"

This shocked him. "Well, at least there is no evidence like a photo." He talked too soon, his phone started to ring.

Star take the phone to see the message. "It is a photo...OH MY GOSH!"

"What happened?" He take the phone to see the photo, it was a photo of the incident between he and Star, but it was edited to make it look that Marco was also going to kiss her. He got completely shocked. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"I don't know, I just received it."

"From who?"

"Someone called Jeremy."

Marco felt anger in his heart, another reason to hate that little demon. In a dramatic pose he said. "JEREMY!"

"How did he got the picture?"

"That little tweerpe can do anything. How many people see this?"

Star started checking the photo. "Just three."

Marco got reliefed.

Star didn't finish reading. "Three...hundred!"

Marco felt like he was about to faint or a heart attack was coming. What if between those 300 people was Jackie. "What if Jackie saw it?"

Star felt bad for him, but she also was feeling nervous. "Marco I also feel nervous, what if Oskar saw it too?"

They both were nervous, Marco was thinking how to solve this; and some minutes he got a plan. "OK, this is what we are going to do: you go where Oskar is, and I will go where Jackie is, we will try to erase the pictures before they see it."

"OK, good luck Marco." Star left as fast as possible, the same as Marco.

* * *

Star didn't know where Oskar lived, but she though that he will be in the first place that he saw him, and when she went there, there he was, playing his keytar as always, her heart started to race, she didn't have any idea in how to gethis phone, so she just decided to approach where he is. "Uhmm, hi Oskar, you remember me, Star Butterfly."

He stop playing his instrument to talk to her. "Ohh it is you, hi."

"So what have you been doing allthis time?"

"I was just playing my instrument as always."

"You haven't receive anything?"

"Nope, but I was about to see my phone, I received a message."

This shocked Star, she didn't know what to do, she just decided to close her eyes, waiting Oskar's expression about the photo.

"Star I have to go, I have received a message to go to a family reunion." Star was confused. "Wait WHAT? That was the message?"

"Yep, see ya another day." Oskar left saying goodbye to Star.

She felt a great relief that he haven't received the message. "What a relief, I wonder if Marco have the same luck as me, I will go to see him."

* * *

After some minutes of walking, she find Marco sitting under a tree, Star decide to talk to him about her great news.

"Marco, you won't believe it, Oskar haven't recieve the message." Star said happy.

With a serius face. "Congratulations princess, you only think in yourself."

"What do you mean?"

With some anger. "Star don't try to fool me, since you took my phone, Jackie have called me many times, and everytime you cut her in the middle of the call, and the worst of all is that she thinks that it was me. She doesn't wants to talk to me."

"But at least she didn't see the photo right?" asked nervous Star.

Marco really angry. "She saw it, and she thinks that you and I are a couple, and doesn't wants to be bothering my relationship. It is over, I don't any chances with Jackie because of you."

"Marco, please I..." she was cutted off by Marco.

"Just leave me, go with Oskar, kiss him, marry him, do whatever you want, but just leave me." He ran leaving Star alone.

This left Star too scared, she have never seen this side of Marco. She didn't know what to do, and she know that these kind of things take a long time, she couldn't spend the rest of her young knowing that she have lost her best friend, the guy that live with, the guy that help her to get adapted to school, and many other things. What was the solution for this?

* * *

It was already midnight, Marco was near a beach throwing stones to the sea, he was there since the last time he saw Star, he was still angry of what she have done, and when he remember that moment he throw the stone instead of the sea, to the ground.

When he turned back Star was there. "I told you to leave me." He tried to ran away from her as last time, but he was stop by Star.

"Please Marco, just let me tell you this, and I promise you that I won't be ever bothering you around."

Not so convinced he accepted. "Fine."

"I have talked to Jackie after what you said, I explain her all what it happened, she feels really bad for not listening to you, and she wants to talk to you tomorrow in a mall, I got you a date with her."

Marco's heart stopped, he couldn't believe it, tomorrow he will have a date with his crush, he felt so happy about this, there was no word to describe how excited he is; that he didn't see that Star was walking about from him slowly. "Star wait!" He grabs her hand quickly.

"I have to promise what I said, I won't be bothering you ever again." She tries again to leave.

Marco stops her one more time. "No, please I also have to say sorry, I shouldn't have talk to you this way, you don't have to leave, I want you to still be my friend."

A little smiled formed over her face. "Seriously?"

Usually she will say "hugs!" and then she will hug Marco, but this time, he hugged her, Star got shocked, this have never happened, so she just give the hug back.

After the hug, Marco decided to go. "I think that we must go, my parents must be worried."

"Don't worry, I will explain them.

"No I will."

"Ohh well. And Marco about the photo."

"Don't worry we will explain to the school all."

Shyly she said. "Ahmm, OK." She murmured. "I hope that no other one from other dimensions have seen this."

"Did you said something?" Marco asked curious.

"Nothing, let's just go."

* * *

While in different dimensions.

"WHAT, B-FLY AND THE EARTH TURD ARE A COUPLE?"

* * *

In another one.

"Ohh my godness, my daughter is with that human."

"Well at least is better than that Tom, am I right?"

"We will see about that."

* * *

And in another one...

"WHAT STAR HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND, THAT'S IT, I WILL KILL THAT GUY."

* * *

More earlier... (A/N: The lines that are separated, aren't from the same people)

"My american friend is with that crazy girl that accused me of canibalism, I hope that in the wedding she doesn't tries to kill me again.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Ohh man, Marco is so lucky to have a girlfriend as Star, I hope that I could have the same luck as him."

"Not if you try that same technique of your stomach."

* * *

**And well that is the end of chapter two, which was longer than the last one. Now I have good news, I will have vacations YAY, so more time to advance with the story. And one more thing, the image that I put for this story isn't a random one (as it happens in different fanfics) I select that one for a reason. So you can wait with the advance of the story and know why, or I can tell you, your election. Thanks for the reviews, remember, feel free to ask me questions. See ya next time.**


	3. Feelings

**Well I am back with this story, I have vacations so I will have more time to think in ideas for this fanfic. I hope that this chapter is better than the second one, it is the date between Marco and Jackie, plus an extra thing. No more spoilers, let's go.**

* * *

It was already after, after what it happened yesterday, Marco was getting ready for his date with Jackie, he was really nervous, he really liked her, and he hoped that this day, he and Jackie could be more than friends. He wouldn't have this life oportunity without Star, well even if at the start she caused a big misunderstood, at the end Marco got a date.

Star curiously go where Marco was to get some data of the date. "So where are you taking Jackie?"

Marco answer. "Well I will first take her to the mall, then to the cinema and finally to a restaurant."

"Wow, from where are you going to get the money for that?" She asked curiosly.

"I always save money, I have since I was a kid in this metal box, I am the only one who knows the password and it is undestructable, it can resist a nuclear bomb." Said Marco showing his security locker.

Star gets amazed by the locker, that she tries to do something terrible moving her wand. "Well let's see: Turbo Nuclear Butterfly..."

But Marco grabs her hand to stop her. "NO STAR NO, it was just a joke."

"Oh well, then are you ready for the date?"

"Yes, before I leave I just want to thank you Star, and I hope that Oskar returns you the feelings." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Aww than you, good luck with you too. Now go Marco." Said Star, waving a hand, while Marco was about to leave.

"Thanks." Said Marco closing the door.

Star keep waving at least for 5 minutes, now it was time to start her plan. "Now let's see the date in live."

* * *

Some minutes later, Star went to the mall, where they were Marco and Jackie, she was spying them to see how Marco will act in a date, by now she looked that Marco was just talking with her, but she couldn't listen what he was saying to her.

But suddenly she heard someone saying her name. "Star, what are you doing?"

She inmediately recognized the voice, it was Ferguson and Alfonso was with him. "Oh no guys not now, please leave."

They both were confused, by what Alfonso can deduce, Star was spying Marco going with Jackie (Note: Both of them think that Star and Marco were a couple). "Are you spying Marco to see if he is been loyal to you?"

"WHAT?!" She said very loudly, that she covered her mouth.

"And but how it looks like, Marco is a womanizer." Said Ferguson with a joke tone.

"No look let me explain all this to you. Me and Marco never date, what you saw yesterday, well I was having a fantasy." Explained Star.

Taking again as a joke, Ferguson said. "Yeah a fantasy of kissing Marco."

"NO, Marco is just a friend, he is in love of Jackie, and I am in love of a guy called Oskar." Said Star.

"Wait Oskar, that guy who plays bad the keytar." Commented again Ferguson.

This made Star angry, and with skull eyes she said to him. "Made another comment and I will turn you into a piñata, and then I will take you to a kid's birthda party."

Neither Ferguson or Alfonso have seen this side of Star, it was even scarier than the Star from the football team. "OK, I won't do any more jokes."

Star now got calmed. "Good, because now I have to go back in my plan."

But when she turn back, she saw that neither Marco or Jackie where there. "What where did they go?"

"I don't know, you were explaining us and then he left." Said Alfonso.

"OK, think Star, think did he said to you where does he was going to take her next." Said Ferguson.

After some seconds, Star finally remember where does Marco was going to go." To the cinema, there he was going to take Jackie, and then to a restaurant."

"Wow Ferguson this time you did it good." Said Alfonso surprised.

"Well I will go there, are you guys coming too?" Star asked.

"Sorry Star, I have to do homework." Said Alfonso.

"And I have to try my new trick to get ladies." Said Ferguson.

And without saying anything more, except from this Star run to the cinema. "Ok, see ya in school."

* * *

It was already midnight, Star have reach to the cinema, but there was a problem: First of all she didn't have money and second, she didn't know in what room Marco and Jackie are; and then she got kick off the cinema, she was now near the parking. "Now what am I going to do?"

And then, she heard another familiar voice. "You can surrender now and give me your wand."

She inmediately recognize that phrase. "LUDO! You again, seriously?"

"Yes princess, and this time I have brough a better and powerfull army than the last matches with you and the earth guy, and where is him." Said and asked Ludo.

"He is having a date right now." Star answered ready to fight.

Ludo confused asked her. "Wait I though that you two were dating, you already broke up?"

Star was also confused and mad of the thing between she and Marco. "Ohh come on, even you think that me and Marco are couple, why do think that?"

"It appeared in the Internet." Said Ludo.

"Now appearently Internet is a universal network." Star said with sarcasm.

"Ohh well, GET HER!" Ludo ordered his new army to attack Star.

Star was having now one of the most difficult battles that she ever had, Ludo was right, this new army was stronger than the other ones, she was having difficulties, if only Marco was here. Suddenly when she turn back she got hit by some kind of liquid, and she fell to the floor, semi-consious.

She coul feel that she was about to get stunned. "What is that strange liquid?"

"Well princess I could tell you it is a kind of poison, if you want the antidote, you will have to give me first your wand." Said Ludo.

Star with her remain forces said. "NEVER!"

"Well then, prepare to die." Said Ludo ordering his guards to finish Star.

But then, Marco emerged surprisely defeating Ludo's army so fast than any other times.

"What the heck, I though that you." Ludo said but he was interrupted by a kick of Marco, which made him flee as always with his army.

After Ludo left, he checked Star's condition, she was so pale and her heart cheeks dissapeared, he have never saw this kind of things." STAR, STAR PLEASE ANSWER ME.

While he was checking her, he heard Jackie calling him." Marco, where are why did you left me like this?"

"Jackie I found Star fainted on the floor, I have to take her to a hospital." Said Marco desesperated.

"Ohh gosh, come on follow me I know a closer hospital." Said Jackie going with Marco who was carrying Star on his arms to a hospital.

* * *

**So what do you think. Star will survive? I am the only one who knows that. Hope you guys like it, I try my best, please review. See ya next time.**


	4. Lies

**What is up people thi story is back, and before I start this new chapter I want to say something about my first chapter when I put some Spanish: Thanks to the people who correct me at the grammar, I didn't have time to correct it, and I was wanting to publish the first chapter. And also thank to the people who leaves reviews and also the ones who favorite me; withouth saying anything more let's start.**

* * *

Star haven't wake up since Marco took her to the hospital, when she was revised by the doctors they told him that they didn't know what kind of poison she had, and they couldn't also say exactly her state. This really shock him, perhaps she can be in a coma, or in critical state, he felt really hurt, depressed and worried, neither Jackie (who was still with him) could him.

They both were sitting on the bench waiting for the doctor to come. Marco was just staring at the floor thinking on Star. "Star..."

Jackie seeing this decided to conform Marco, she put her hands on his. "Marco listen to me Star will be fine, I am sure that she won't like to see you like this."

She was touching his hands, she was never so close to him, but he wasn't acting like he always does, he wasn't nervous or even enjoying it. "I just hope that she is OK."

"I know she will." Jackie said. Then she stand up to tell something else to Marco. "Marco I have to go, it is too late. Remember Star will be right." She said and before leaving she kissed Marco in the cheek.

She kissed him, he felt shocked for some seconds, and then he started to remember Jackie's words: "Star will be fine, I am sure that won't like to see you like this." Was she right?

Suddenly the doctor appeared to tell something to Marco. "Boy the girl state is still undefined, perhaps tomorrow she will be better, for now you must leave."

"OK, but can I visit her tomorrrow?" Asked Marco.

"Yes you can." Answered the doctor.

And with this Marco left the hospital still thinking in Star. "I hope that you will be right Star."

After Marco left, a human figure said. "Ohh she will."

* * *

The next day, Marco went directly to see Star at the hospital. He was feeling nervous again to see her state; but he wasn't going to know what was about to happen.

When he arrived there, the doctor told him the news. "Marco Díaz, known as the safe kid, I have news for you."

"Why everyone calls me safe kid?" He asked to himself.

The doctor guide Marco to Star's room, and when he opened the door, he saw Star waken up. Marco felt so happy that he hugged her. "Ohh Star thanks God that you are alright."

Star didn't feel anyhting, she neither correspond the hug, she was just waiting for the hug to end. "Ohh hey Marco, you don't have to worry for me so much, now can you end the hug, please."

Feeling embarrassing, he free her. "Sorry is that I was so worried for you."

"Don't worry. Now can we leave this place, I need to go to find him." Star said.

Marco obviously know the answer, but he just remain quietly. "Oskar as always."

* * *

Some minutes later, both of the teens left the hospital and by surprise a dimensional portal appeared, and from there a familiar figure emerged. Star inmediately recognized him, she felt so happy that she go to hug me. "TOM!"

He correspond the hug. "Hello my princess, what a surprise seeing you here."

"Ohh Tom I am so glad that you are here." Star told him.

Marco was completely confused, he didn't know who was Tom, and he never though that Star will fall in love of another guy so easily and fast. "Ahh Star who is this guy?"

"Perhaps she will answer you later safe kid. Now Star and I will go to eat in another part and then we will go to a party, and you are not invited so you can just wait here until we come back." Tom told him, while he was opening with his dimensional scissors a portal.

"Ohh I am gonna punch you in the..." Marco said angry, but he was stopped by Star.

Her cheeks and eyes turned into skulls, she looked really furious. "Marco Díaz try to touch Tom and I will use a nuclear spell that will destroy half of this country."

She was so serious, she took her wand, but Tom hold her hand. "Star don't listen to this jerk, he is just jealous."

"Say what now?!" Marco asked too confused.

"I don't know why are you even jealous, you have Jackie, go with her and leave me alone." Star said less angry and without the skull eyes and cheeks.

"Now babe let's go, we don't want to be late." Tom told her grabbing again her hand.

And Star calmed, entered to the portal with Tom. After that Marco had a mix of emotions, he was feeling angry, confused and depressed, the girl that he was worried since yesterday have acted like a bitch. In the way home he tried to analyse why Star was acting like this. "I never though this side of Star, she looks now like a second Britteny, and she is COMPLETELY opposite to her."

While he was still thinking, he heard a sound coming from Star's room, so he decided to go and check. When he opened the door, he saw that the sound comes from Star's mirror, it was a phone call from Pony Head, Star's best friend from Mewni, who appeared in the mirror. "Hello B-Fly, it is been so long, are you still living with the Earth turd?"

She didn't notice to who she was talking. "Excuse Pony Head but I have no time for jokes, if you just phone here to bother me, then I will cut the call."

"No wait earth tu...I mean Marco, listen I don't have so much time, in St. Olga I can just phone someone every 6 months, I was just wanting to talk to Star, and by the way where is her?"

Marco serious answered her. "She is hanging out with a demon three eye guy called Tom."

Pony Head felt completely shocked and confused. "Tom? Why on the universe will Star be hanging out with that jerk?"

After that answered, Marco felt the same as Pony Head. "I don't know, wait what?!"

"Star haven't told you, Tom is her ex-boyfriend." Pony Head answered.

"So Star gave him another chance, but still she didn't have to act like Britteny." Marco angry said.

But Pony Head correct him. "Star will never give Tom a chance again, he is a completely idiot Marco, you don't know him."

"Can you give me quick description?" Marco asked.

"He is like the opposite of Star, but even worst." Pony Head answered.

And with that, Marco just imagine a male version of Britteny, plus some other things. "That's is all what I need."

Pony Head worried for her best friend decided to trust in Marco. "Marco you must do me this favor that I am sure Star will agree."

"What is that favor?" Asked Marco.

"Stop Tom before it is too la..." Pony Head said but the call was inmeadiately cutted.

* * *

**And well I have to say somethings:**

**-Let's face it, Britteny is a complete bitch.**

**-The character called Tom, well I don't know so much of him, because his just made one simple and short appearance in the cartoon, but with that cameo I have a theory of how he is.**

**-The shipping of Star/Tom, Star will definitely disapprove. I also don't like this shipping, not only because of I am a Starco shipper, the main reason is that first of all THERE IS NO INFO OF THAT DEMON GUY, and two Star looks completely angry when she sees him: in the cameo Star looked completely angry with him, she even didn't let him to finish a sentence; my theory is that he have done something really bad that made Star hate him, like been a womanizer.**

**-And also special thanks to "AveryBookNerd" for giving tips for this fanfic, if you are reading this Avery, thank you and good luck with you future, I am sure that you have a great talent.**

**Well no more to say, hope that you like this chapter, see ya later.**


	5. Misunderstoods

**Well what is up people, you didn't see that coming ahh, some Star X Tom in the last chapter, and this chapter will answer some questions and also there will be a huge surprise here. Also before starting, thanks for the reviews, I hope that with the future episodes the review section will increase. Sorry if the start you don't like it.**

"Stop Tom before it is too la..." Pony Head said but the call was inmeadiately cutted.

Marco confused try to talk with the mirror to see if he could get contact with the wild princess. "Pony Head, Pony Head? I got to go where Star is, but I don't even know that."

This was a difficult situation for him, he could get to the place with Star's dimensional scissor, but the problem was the place, until Marco had an idea. "I am gone travel through different dimensions until I find her." He said grabbing the dimensional scissor and opening a portal, where he entered.

20 Dimensions later, in which Marco almost died like 20 times, it was already midnight, he arrived to a dimension that looked like the hell, there where flames all over the place, skeletons, demons, perhaps is where Tom lived, this could be good news for him.

He decided to walk and find someone to help him with his search; and then he saw a demon teen, and decided to ask him. "Hey you have you seen a three eye demon with orange hair?"

The demon inmediately recognize him. "Tom, why are searching him?"

"Because he with his ex, who hates him a lot." Explained Marco.

With a joker tone, the said said. "And who not?"

Marco confused decided to ask more questions. "What do you mean?"

"I guess that you are new here, let me tell you somethings about him." The demon started to narrate.

After a resumed story...

"And that is why he is hated." Finished saying the demon.

Marco was completely angry with that guy, he now understands why Star hates him, Pony head was right, and another reason to stop him. "That jerk, I am not gone let Star suffer because of him."

Curious by the name of Star, the demon decided to make Marco a question: "Who is Star for you Marco?"

Marco still angry answered the question. "I told you she is his ex."

"Hey I ask you who Star is for you?" The demon countered.

Marco didn't know what to answer, that question for him have no response, he could not just say 'she is just a friend', perhaps something like 'a little sister that you have to see before she gets in trouble'. "Well uhmm, she is a really awesome friend, I am really lucky to have her by my side."

Not so convinced the demon just ended the conversation. "I see, then what are you waiting, go and save her."

"But where?" Asked Marco

"The demon looking around the place, he located where should Tom and Star be. "Go to those hills, there is where lovers go."

"Alright thanks, uhmm sir?"

"Just go already." And with that, Marco left to go to the hills.

It was almost going to be another day, there were just minutes missing, Marco had some troubles having to deal with more creatures, but he finally arrived to the hills, where he find Tom. Marco decided to comfront him. "Ohh Star there you are... Wait a second, you again, how did you know I was here?"

"Long stlry, I will tell you after I kick your butt." Marco said preparing for battle. "And where is Star?"

"She go shopping, she will come back for the kiss that she deserves, which will also seal our eternal love, and all thanks to the potion that I used." Tom answered getting ready also to fight."

Marco decided to, place all the pieces in order, and this is what he got: "So you sneak on her room and used a love potion?"

Tom with a sarcastic tone. "Wow you are such a good detective and also a complete nerd. You think you can defeat me?"

"Of course, I am an expert on marcial arts."

Still with the same tone. "But you have never ever fight against one of the most powerfull demons from this dimension." He statts to change from his original form, to a mutant one, taller than before, multi-eyes, spider legs, and flames covering some parts of his body. "Now shall we begin?"

Marco got so shocked, he was even taller and defenetely powerful than King Ponyhead, but that didn't make him lose, and go back to his fighting."

THEN LET'S BEGIN!' Tom attacked first with his legs.

He is a really good fighter, Marco accepted, the unfair thing is that he was fighting a big, powerful oponent. Even Marco was about to lose, but with his intelligence, he make a planned that using some of his shoe's pins he tied up Tom's spider legs. It took him a while but he finally defeated him, which make him turn back to his original form, without leaving a smoke screen all over the space.

After the smoke had gone, Marco stand up from the floor, and at that moment when he open his eyes, he saw Star approaching to him, and planting her lips on his. He got really shocked, his eyes were like broken glasses, he just couldn't believe it; some seconds later, Star opened her just to discover that she was kissing Marco. "Ahhhh, Marco." The princess said separating from him blushing.

After realizing that Star was no longer under the effects of the potion, he comeback to the reality. "Star I can explain you, it was Tom's fault, he used a potion on you to love him, and if you kissed him before 12 p.m. you will be in love of him forever."

After that Star was just angry, she was wanting to have right now face to face Tom to atrack him with all the spells that she learned. "And where is him?"

Marco turned back to see if he was still there, but apparently no. "I guess that he escape after the smoke."

"That jerk, he just thinks that I am an easy girl that will frogive him after he flirt with another girl in my birthday." After remembering that sad memory, Star drop a tear.

Marco at seeing her state, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Star, you don't have to cry, a guy like him doesn't deserves any girl, especially you. Forget the past."

'Forget the past', was all what Star needed to stop suffering, a smile draw on her face. "Thanks Marco, I don't know what would I have done without you."

"Let's better not imagine. How about we have a walk before we go home." Marco said nervous trying not to imagine the U.S.A. covered by flaming

rainbows, and being attacked by adorable mutant animals.

Star nobbed, and both teens shared some time to reflex.

While they were walking, both of them were trying to forgot their first kiss. He never thought that the first girl she was goingnto kiss was Star, he was wanting to kiss Jackie, but he end with Star. He suddenly remember something really important. "Star are you sure you are right about that poison thing, right?"

Star nobbed. "Of course Marco, look I am still here, perhaps that poison was not so effective."

Ohh Star, that is what you think, but you will see soon or later the consequences.

Just one word to define it: Green

**Tan tan tan, cliffhanger. What are those consequences? Discover it with the advance of the story. Hope you enjoy the end. Sorry again for taking it late. See ya next time.**


	6. Surprises

**Hey, hey, hey, what's up I am back (I am really sorry for taking it so long, school is killing) so after seeing your reviews you like the cliffhanger, but that is nothing with what is going to happen this chapter and the next one with the kiss and the surprise that I will give you at the end. So no more spoilers let's start.**

* * *

The two teens were back to the home of the Latino with the help of Star's dimensional scissors, they arrived at midnight, for their luck neither Mr. And Mrs. Diaz didn't notice the teens absence, and with that they both go to sleep.

* * *

The next day, after Star have waken up she went directly to the kitchen and notice that Marco was already there reading a letter. "What are you reading Marco?"

After reading the letter he answered Star. "It is a letter from my parents."

"And what does it says?"

Taking a depht breath, he started the explanation. "They went to Mexico to see my family, and they trust us to not burn the house, Star." He finish staring at her.

"Hey I am still on practice, and I say it was an accident." The princess try to defend herself.

"I end up punished for 2 weeks." Marco refreshed Star's memory, "Well continuing of what else the letter says, we will be alone for some months, there is enough food in the kitchen and money in my parent's room."

"So we have the whole house for just the two of us, with many money and food, then let's make a party and I know who to call: Pi..." Exclaimed joyfull Star, but she was interrupted by Marco.

"NO Star zero parties during the time that my parents are in Mexico." Ordered the Latino.

"What? No parties with all the money, food and the time?" Exclaimed shocked the blonde girl.

"Yes Star, no parties we will just do the same as we do go to the school, eat and fight against Ludo's army." Answered Marco.

"Then what is the point of all of these?"

"To make my parents to trust us, so perhaps one next time we will be able to make a party." He tried to convience Star.

Star groaned frustated. "Ohh come on what can it end bad?"

Marco with a serious face answered her. "Seriously, perhaps the house being burned by a rainbow, attacked by mutant animals or transported to another dimension."

"Hey I just know two spells for 2 of those examples." She tried again to defend herself.

Marco taking another depht breath decided to give her a final answer. "Star the answer is no, for now let's just enjoy these 2 free days that we have."

"And what am I suppose to do?!" Asked desesperatelly the princess.

"Perhaps continue with your plan to ask Oskar to go with you to Eccho Creek's anniversary." He answered.

"Ohh my gosh you are right I need to go and ask him beofre any other girl does it." She exclaimed worried.

Marco seeing her situation, tried to help Star. "Well for your luck today there is no school, there is a practice for the school music's team, but still that guy for some reason is always in the same place of school."

Hearing this, made Star get some hope on inviting Oskar. "Great now I just need to go to school, and with the help of my dimensional scissors this will be piece of cake. Thanks Marco." Star said giving him a wuick hug, before going to her room to pick her scissors.

"Well Diaz, you have help your best friend with her crush, now you need to focus with your crush." He though trying to focus on Jackie, but he couldn't because he remembered the kiss between him and Star. "No, Diaz, no that was a mistake, she was possesed, he likes Oskar, you like Jackie, everyone with their respective crush." While he was still fighting in his mind, his phone started to ring, and when he answered it, he got shocked of who was: Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Hey Marco what's up, I was wondering if we could have another date without anymore interruptions?" She asked him.

Marco was out of words, but he directly said to her. "Sure Jackie, so where you want to go?"

"How about a cinema, there are new movies that sound really interesting." She answered.

"No problem, I will see you tomorrow at night OK?" He asked Jackie.

"Perfect, bye." She ended the phone call.

Marco was feeling right now as he was the luckiest teen in the world, but suddenly Star from his back appeared and told him. "And good luck with your second date."

"Ahhh I though you were searching your dimensional scissors?" He asked surprised,

"I already found it, and I hide while you were talking with Jackie."

"You don't have somewhere to go?"

"Ohh yeah right Oskar, bye Marco." She opened a portal and entered there.

* * *

After Star reached to school she went directly where Oskar was always, for her luck he was still there playing his instrument, the princess for some seconds had the same ilussion that she had on school some weaks ago, but after that she decided to focus on her objective, and she slowly approach to Oskar. "So Oskar, uhmmm, I was thinking that, well...you probably have heard of Eccho Creek's anniversary that will be in some weeks, and well, I was wondering, if...you will like to go with me?" Asked reakky nervous the princess.

Oskar who was still playing his instrument and probably not even hearing Star's question, he answered. "Sure cool."

Star couldn't believe, he accepted, she was so happy that she was literately goje explode, but she resist until Marco knows it. "Hey I have to go, uhmmm see ya tomorrow." She said opening a portal with her dimensional scissors back to the Diaz's house.

"Cool." Oskar said like a zombie.

* * *

Some minutes later, Star reach to the entrance of the Latino teen, she was so excited to tell him the news. "Marco, Marco open your door I need to tell you something about what happened."She told him knocking impatiently the door.

"Hang on Star, I am coming." he answered, while he was near the door to open it.

"OH MARCO I CAN'T RESIST IT: I ASKED OSKAR TO COME WITH ME TO THE SCHOOL'S ANNIVERSARY AND HE SAID YES, HE ACCEPTED MY INVITATION I AM SO HAPPY." Said the princess so full of happiness.

When Marco finally see her directly, he got shocked of how the dimensional princess looked. "STAR...Your hair it's getting green coloured!"

* * *

**So what do you think of this, Star's reaction and why her hair is turning green? All of these questions and more will be answered in the next episode and the reason of why I put the image for the cover of my fanfic. **

**Until next week (probably).**

**P.S: There is an Ester Egg here, I am sure that you have already find it.**


	7. Pains

**I am back people with a new chapter that is going to have probably one the most awesome and shocking cliffhangers in this story, or well that is what I think, perhaps your opinion or reaction will be a different one, so let's see what will happen...**

* * *

When Marco finally saw her directly, he got shocked of how the dimensional princess looked. "STAR...Your hair it's getting green coloured!"

"What are you talking about my hair was always...ohh my God what is happening, why is it almost the half green?" Asked Star confused and scaried after seeing her hair.

"Does this is some kind of disease like Mewberty?

"No it isn't, what am I gone do?" The princess asked worried touching her hair.

Suddenly Marco had an idea. "Let's ask your mom, perhaps she knows."

"Right let's go"

* * *

At Star's room, she inmediatly phone her mother, who answered her and was already online.

"Hello my dear, why is your hair green, are you trying a new appearance or something like that?"

"Mom is not that, I don't know even why is like that, do you know something?" Asked desesperatly the princess.

After what she heard, the queen grab one her books to answer her daughter's question and she found out what Star had. "Dear, your life is in danger, the reason of why your hair is like that is because there is a strange poison there."

These surprised and shocked both teenagers, especially Star, her life in danger she may not be alive tomorrow or at any time. "And how much time does she have left?" Asked worried Marco.

Taking a brief the queen answered the question. "When her hair is fully green the poison will go to her brain and will kill her, as I can see there is not so much time left, perhaps just one day."

Things couldn't get worst for the blonde girl, but sadly that was just the middle. "But there is one simple but at the same time riskful way to stop the poison."

Confused, Marco asked why. "What do you by mean simple and riskful at the same time?"

Taking another breath the queen said the method. "Star you must cut all the green part of your hair, that way the poison won't reach to your brain."

Shocked and scared were the correct words to describe Star's expression, she couldn't believe that that was the only way to save her life." WHAT?! MOM PLEASE NO, I DON'T WANT TO." She said desesperately.

"Star please calm down I know that you don't want to but..." But she was interrupted by Star. "NO PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE FOR EVER." The princess said while she was running off her room.

Marco didn't have words to express what had just happened, 'cut her hair', 'end alone', what did Star was trying to say? "Uhhmm Queen Butterfly what does Star meant by ending alone?"

"Well Marco there is a legend that happened centuries ago before the Butterfly start governating Mewni: There was young princess who could had a great future, she was really intelligent, beautiful and she had shown that she will be able to be the next queen, I guess that it was so obvious that she was going to have a great life...until a horrible event happened, while she was on a forest to find some plants, she was attacked by some strange creatures that attacked her, she was able to hold them for a while, but then one fo them burnt a big part of her hair, she lost more than the half of it; so when she come back to her castle and saw how she was, she decided to match up her hair, and after that she never find love again, her boyfriend broke up with her and after that she tried to find someone else but she rejected by every single guy, she was so depressed that during her legacy as the queen, she quit, Mewni had a great depression, its economy fall, there were many people on the streets, asaults, problably the darkest era until the Butterfly's arrived. At the depth end, the princess was found dead on the forest at the exact part where she had lost her hair. Marco, for the princesses of Mewni, their hair is something really important, is something really delicated, precious, I guess that as you are intelligent you will understand why my daughter acted that way."

This really impacted him, be lonely forever, poor Star. "I see all now, but please tell me that there is an antidote?"

"There is but it is not easy to get, and your life will be in danger." Warned the queen.

Marco inhaling decided to afront the challenge. "Mrs. Buttlerfly I will do whatever to save your daughter, I won't let her die alone."

This made the queen have a slightly smile on her face, probably the first time. "Thanks Marco, Star is really lucky to have you, now listen the potion is on a plant located on the Forest of Certain Death, I will open you a portal to go to Mewni to give you any necesary equipment needed." And after she end talking a portal was opened.

Marco ready entered to the portal, where she met the queen in person, and she gave her any equipment, between them, there was a shield, dimensional scissors, a map and a sword. for the Latino's journey, which started now.

* * *

He was again here, at the Forest of Certain Death, last time he and Star fought an hydra which wasn't easy to defeat if it wasn't for the reflects and team work of both of them, but this time he was alone, for his luck his karate skills were progressing and he was now red belt and with the help of the equipment that the queen Butterfly gave him he was able to defeat the creeatures that attacked him, cross death paths and traps, and finally find the plant and then he inmediatly went back to The castle to turn the plant into a potion.

"You did it pretty well human, thank you so much that you did all this for my daughter."

"No need to thanks queen." Said Marco smirking, but he suddenly felt pain on his left arm.

"Boy are you OK, do you need to get some medical attention?" Asked worried the queen.

Marco decided to fake it, to don't waste time. "Uhmm no it is nothing, I always had these things after I have fights, what I want to know if the potion is already made?"

And with that, the science group of Mewni arrived and give to the Latino a bottle with a purple substance. "There it is, you just need to splash that potion on the princess hair and she will be saved." Said one of the scientist.

And with that, the queen opened another portal, but this one was to go to Earth. "Now that you know what to do, go Marco Diaz, please take care of my daughter." The queen said dropping a tear.

* * *

Marco with a decided and serious face answered to the queen. "I will." He said entering to the portal.

He appeared on Star's room, he decided to search her, but with no success, next he tried the living room, the kitchen, his room, but neither of them with any signal of Star, she wasn't on the house and also her dimensional scissors where missing, this meant something for Marco. "Ohh no, STAR." He said grabbing the dimensional scissors that he had and opened a portal to then enter.

It was almost midnight, the space was a different one, it was a beach in which was a blonde teenager seeing the sun going down, this remind her of how was it going to be her life the next day, she saw her hair again, it was more than the half, it didn't reach her shoulders, it reach up to her elbows, then let some tears to fall to the sand and also end kneeling wiping her eyes and trying to control herself, today she had to take a decision, die tomorrow, or die alone. "I don't want to die tomorrow, and I don't want to die alone. Which one is worst?" She ask to herself, before making a quick reflection and finally she took a decision.

There, at one kilometer of her was Marco running as fast as possible, he finally after going through different places had found the correct one, where Star was, he felt that he was going to make it, until another was opened, and from there Ludo and his army appeared. "Well, well if it is not the boy that causes me problem." Ludo said with an evil smirk.

Angry the Latino asnwered to him. "NOT NOW, I have to go where Star is."

But he was tackled by some of Ludo's grunts. "You are not the only one, I want that wand, now if you excuse me we will surprisely attack your friend."

Marco standing up and in battle formation challenged Ludo. "If you go there, you will have to fight me, and if you hurt her, you will wish that you hadn't do that."

Ludo turning back accepted the Latino's request. "Alright, finish with him." And with that battle cry all of Ludo's grunts attacked Marco.

He hadn't felt like this since Mrs. Skull was turned into a troll and Star left him alone to fight Ludo's army, but this time was different, because her best friend destiny was under big danger, so he decided to do all what he can to defeat Ludo, he easily defeat 3, but the rest was difficult, because one of them bit his left arm that was hurt and he felt a lot of pain, he could even feel that blood was starting to appear, and then he got kicked on his right leg and this make him fall on the floor feeling so much pain that he couldn't stand up. "Face it human, you alone had never have a chance on defeating me, only if your magical girl was here to help, which will get attack and you are not even able to stand up, she is doomed." Ludo said laughing with an evil tone and ordering his left troops to emboscate Star.

But this just made Marco angry that he with his last forces was able to stand up and attack Ludo's grunts finishing one by one, until Ludo was left alone, he couldn't sense Marco's rage, he never saw this side of him. "Retirement" The little guy said opening with his dimensional scissors another portal, in which his troops enter as fast as possible leaving Ludo at the end, but Marco grab his hand that had the scissors took them and break them in two. "NOO MY DIMEN..." He never ended because he was sent by Marco's fist to the portal that later got closed.

After that big fight, Marco colapse on the floor ghe felt again but this time stronger the pain on his arm and leg, and also the loose of blood, he started to close his eyes slowly without completing his mission.

* * *

Marco's eyes were opening slowly, he was too exhausted, weak and hurt becuase of the battle with Ludo, and when he finally opened them, he saw 3 familiar figures: Alfonso, Ferguson and Jackie. "Dude you have finally woken up."

"Marco, ohh I am so glad that you are alive, I though that you will never gone wake up." Said the skateboarder worried.

"Wait what how much time does it had passed?" Asked the Latino.

"You have been in bed for 4 days." Answered Alfonso.

And then, Marco remembered someone really important. "STAR Where is she?"

The three teens saw each other at the same time, and Jackie decided to answer him. "Marco, she hasn't appeared since you where in bed."

* * *

**So what did you say? SHOCKED, AMAZED, Another word that I don't know, I hope you like this chapter, please review I put a big effort in this one, because I hate to say this to you, but there will be a hiatus until the last days of June or starts of July, I am sorry to make you this, is that next week my semestral exams will start and if I don't get a good grade I may be punished or forced to study more, and I want to have July vacations. I hope you understand the reason, I am sure that some of you are also nervous for these kind of exams. No more to say than see ya next time.**


	8. Revelations

**Hey guys, I know it has been so long, but as I said I had a travel and then semester exams, and I left you with a big cliffhanger, so let's discover the truth, and one more thing, to the user who give me a death warning, I just have to say: YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE (leaves the room)**

* * *

The three teens saw each other at the same time, and Jackie decided to answer him. "Marco, she hasn't appeared since you where in bed."

His heart stopped for a few seconds, Star has been lost since he was in the hospital. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE HAVE BEEN GONE 4 DAYS AGO." Said the Mexican desperately.

"Dude chill down." Said Alfonso trying to calm Marco with no success.

"Alfonso how can I be calmed now, I was suppose to protect her, I have to go to search her." But things didn't work too well for him, because when he tried to stand up, he felt a terrible pain on his leg.

"Marco wait, your leg and your arm are hurt, you don't have to move, you must stay in bed so your recovery won't be longer." Said the blonde girl.

With those words and some help from Alfonso and Ferguson, Marco went back to his bed. "Jackie is right Diaz, but I need to search her."

Suddenly the doctor entered to the room to say some announcements. "Mr. Diaz, you were in a coma, you have the luck that it wasn't so long, because in other cases, people stay in the coma until their death, anyways your parts of the body will need more rest so your extremeties will heal soon; and you three visitors need to leave, Marco needs some rest." With that, the doctor left the room waiting for Marco friends to do the same.

"Don't worry Marco we will search Star." Said Alfonso. "Yeah bro we will phone you if we have found her." Ferguson ended with that before leaving the room, and with that Jackie was alone with Marco. "Marco I want to say sorry, you see that was the day that I was waiting you to come with me, and you didn't appear, I called you and you didn't answer, and I got so mad. Then when I was walking home, I saw Alfonso running and he said that you were at the hospital; this freaked me out and I felt so ashame for getting mad earlier. Please could you forgive me?" She asked in a soft and nervous.

Marco thought about what Jackie said and gave her a final answer. "Don't worry, everything is ok between us." With that, Jackie with a smile say goodbye to Marco with a kiss near Marco's lips. He was surprised, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him, but somehow he wasn't very happy.

The world is full of cruel irony, full of contradictions.

* * *

The hours turned into days, the days into weeks and nothing new for the young teen, this whole time he stayed in his bed with no news of Star, everyday when he saw late afternoon he cried, because this made him remember the time when Star left. He was worried that Star would be dead, that the poison may have killed her, what if that was true? What was he going to say to Star's mother? Who was going to be the next queen of Mewni? These and many other questions flew around Marco's mind.

Healing took so much time, but finally the doctor told him that he was able to walk, but he was prohibited from practicing karate or any other sport for 2 more weeks. He was fine with that, he was now going to focus on finding Star. He, with the help of some students from Echo Creek school, searched in every single place that Star may be, but there was no success. They didn't even have a clue of where was she. After days of searching, everyone lost hope of finding the magical princess and they quit to the search. The only people that remained were Marco, Jackie, Alfonso and Ferguson, who still searched Star, but still with no success. She was probably already dead...

One day, when Marco was walking home, still thinking about Star, he saw like a shadow entering to Star's room. "What the? A thief!" He immediately entered to his house and went directly to Star's room. He saw that the shadow was a hooded person, and he or she had in one hand Star's wand and in the other her dimensional scissors. "Leave those things now!" Marco shouted.

The thief sprinted away from Marco, so he started to follow him/her. The persecution took longer than Marco thought. The hooded figure began to run all over the house to escape from Marco. Then he/she managed to escape by exiting through the door. Marco followed him/her, but they disappeared. "Come on, they couldn't have gotten so far." The Latino said to himself. Suddenly he heard some noises, and he saw that the hooded person was hanging from the roof. Suddenly the hood of that person started to fall, revealing some familiar face to Marco. "Wait a second, Star?" But when the thief noticed that her hood was falling, she tried to cover up again, but lost her balance and fell from the roof. "STAR!" Shouted Marco running to where Star was going to fall so he could intercept her fall. With some luck, he saved her, but both of them were now laying on the ground in pain, especially Marco.

After the person recovered, she tried to escape, but Marco grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Finally he saw her new appereance. She didn't have that long blonde hair anymore. Now her new hair style reach near to her elbows, and she looked so innocent. "Now you know how I am now, just laugh." Star closed her eyes waiting for Marco to laugh, but instead she felt his arms around her back. When she opened eyes she saw Marco hugging her."Why is he doing this?" Star thought, confused.

Then she heard Marco saying something. "It's OK Star you look so beautiful with that new style. I really like it. I already know about what happened with you and all of the hair stuff because of your mother. Don't worry you will never be alone."

After that, Star let her emotions show and started to let the tears come and fall to the ground. She had a mix of emotions right now that she couldn't explain.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it? And what it will happen next? Wait for the next episode to come.**


	9. Memories

**Hey people I am back, this time it didn't take so much time like the last chapter, because I have a few days of my July vacations and during my hald school days I guess I won't have much homework. Before to start thanks for the reviews, the fav. and fol. and also to twin4444 because of editing last chapter and from now on my future fanfics. **

**Without saying anything more, let's go.**

* * *

The two teens were already at the entrance of the school. Star was nervous about tht reaction of her companions about her new haircut, but the good thing is that Marco was at her side. "Marco I am not sure, what are they going to think of the new me?" The princess looked pretty nervous, so Marco put his hands on her shoulders and said. "Don't worry Star, if someome laughs I will personally shut his mouth."

With that, the princess got strength to go and seconds later she and Marco entered to the school, where the majority of the students were taking their things from their lockers. When everyone turned around they saw Star's new haircut. They all looked shocked and surprised, and it brought back Star's nerves. "What are they thinking? Did they like it? Is it normal? I should have never cut it?" These and many other questions spinning through Star's mind, until Brittany arrived."Well, well if it isn't Star Butterface. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? What have you done?! If you think that by cutting that long hair you were going to get a date for the Echo Creek Anniversary, then you are more dumb than I though."

This really hurt Star in her fragile state. At first Star was unaffected, but when Brittany mentioned about the Echo Creek Anniversary, a hurtful memory came inmediately to her mind, and after Brittany ended the sentence. Star, with tears starting to gleam in her eyes, ran away from Brittany and the rest of the crowd. The crowd was confused why Star acted like this when Brittany insulted her, but Marco wasn't going to let things end like this. "What the heck is wrong with you? Star didn't cause you any trouble."

"Well, have you seen how she looks? She is ugly! She isn't pretty or cute! Plus OS dumb for girls to have short hair!" Brittany ended with a hair was infuriated. He wanted to punch her in the face, but she was a girl and he was prohibited to do martial arts in school, still he wasn't going let Brittany win. "You don't know anything Brittany! Just because you say it, doesn't mean that it's true! There is nothing wrong that a girl cuts her hair! Star did it because..."But Marco forgot that reason going to take a while to explain and everyone was going to think that he was lying.

"And the reason is what dirty Mexican?" He was out of words, but suddenly the bell rang. "Saved by the bell" Marco thought. Everyone except for Brittany went to their class. "So why did Star cut her hair? Or you don't have the guts or excuse to say it?"

"Listen to me Wong. I don't care if you believe me or not because you don't know what Star have to pass to make that decision. It was life or death. Also SHUT UP! If you think by embarrassing other students it will make your popularity increase, then think twice because you will only end up alone with no friends. Now I have to see Star." And with that, the 'safe kid' left from the hall to where the princess went through.

"Whatever." That was the only thing that Brittany said before entering to the classroom.

* * *

Ianother part of the school, at the football field, Star was sitting there looking at the sky, while the wind blew on her face. When she touched the part of her face where the wind was blowing, she felt her hair and the bad memories came back to haunt her. The flashback started with her gazing at the sunset. She picked her dimensional scissors and cut all the green part of her hair to save herself. She just closed her eyes and started to remember the time that she had long hair. The time that she had love.

While Star was remembering, she felt someone touching her hand, and when she opened her blue eyes, she saw Marco in front of her watching her carefully. "Marco what are you..." said the magical princess, but Marco interrupted her. "Star why did you act like that when Brittany insulted you this time?"

She felt cornered, she had no other option than just say the truth. "Marco after I cut my hair I went to see Oskar to know his opinion, and..." Remembering it again was so hurtful, tears started to appear in her eyes. " He just didn't like it and said that he was not going to go with me to the school anniversary."Now Marco knew the truth. Star had suffer so much. He was not going to leave her like this.

"Star don't cry. That emo is a complete jerk by insulting you. He doesn't deserves you." She feel better, but there was still a wound from Oksar's words. "Marco it's that you don't see it. It's happening as the legend said, I just lost my crush, and I am sure that I won't find another guy like him."

"Star it's not necessary your next crush is like Oskar. There are many boys around here you will find someone sooner or later. You just need to wait." The Latino said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Much better?"Star gave a little smile, Marco got the answer. "But Marco I still don't want to go alone to the school anniversary, it is my first time."Marco start thinking, he thought of an option that going to be embarrasing to ask. "Star if you want I can go with you."

She felt her heart cheeks starting to get a different type of red. "Really?" She asked, surprised. "I promise." He confirmed it hugging at night, he was woken up by his phone.

* * *

When he checked it, it was a message from Jackie that asked him if he could meet her at a cafeteria before going to the class. He was too exhausted, so he decided to answer her in the morning.

But then he... "Ohh gosh NO what have I done." Exclaimed Marco.

* * *

**You have invited 2 girls for the Echo Creek Anniversary, what a big mess have you created. How will this end? Discover it on the Eccho Creek School Anniversary for all the Americans.**

**Happy 4 of July!**

**U.S.A. U.S.A. U.S.A. U.S.A. U.S.A.**


	10. Decisions I

**Hey, what's up? Sorry for taking so long. I guess I didn't have the correct ideas in how to end this, but after some thinking and organising my ideas I finally finished this chapter. Now just one more and this story will be over. Also, I have seen the two episodes. The second one really surprised me with the prediction on a new evil, that lizard Toffe; while the Blood Moon Ball, I gotta admit it, it kinda looked like one of these chapters, in a certain way editing some things like the kiss and the potion complot, see that chapter and compare it, and you will see what I am talking about. Also I almost cried like a girl when the dance scene of Star and Marco unexpectecly else to say.**

**Nothing else to say, let's start.**

* * *

The worst thing was happening to Marco, he had accidentally invited two girls to the anniversary, his crush and his best friend, and the event was going to happen in less than a week, how the heck was he going to solve this? The only people who was able to ask for help were Alfonso and Ferguson (cough...cough...you are DOOMED). The three of them where in the Latino's house, lucky for him Star told him that she will be talking with her parents, but he knew that he wouldn't have enough time to discuss this with the guys.

"Guys this is serious, you are the only people that I can trust with this." Started Marco.

"And what about Star?" Asked Alfonso.

Marco deepth breath and explained with a few words to save time. "And that is why.

"Both of them were really shocked and surprised, but thankfully for Marco they both understand and didn't take this like a joke (even Ferguson). "Well and the problem is that you invited 'accidently' Star and Jackie to the anniversary?" Asked Alfonso.

"Wait should I do?" He was more stressed and nervous after saying all of that. "I mean Jackie is my crush and on the other hand Star is my best friend, and she may still be hurt with what happened to her with Oskar. I don't want to be the one that will hurt her this time.

"Neither the two of them were capable of solving these kind of problems. "Well I think that you should go with Star." Said Alfonso after thinking, the same as Ferguson. "I also agree.

"Marco was really confused, he though that both of them will say 'go with Jackie', why would someone tell you to go with another person instead of your crush. "Guys I know that this is serious but I didn't think that you were going to say Star.

"Alfonso was about to answer, but the three of them heard the sound of incoming floor steps, it was Star. "And what you guys werre you discussing?"

"Nothing" The trio said in unison.

The following days remaining for the Eccho Creek anniversary passed so fast. Many things happened during that time between Star and Marco. Here we are, it is already night and Marco was there waiting for Star to arrive.

He looked kind of nervous, he still hadn't explained to Jackie about why he hadn't looked for her, neither did he talk to Star about it. Suddenly while he was thinking he heard his cellphone ringing. It was Jackie. "Hey Marco about the meeting point.."

Marco's heart start beating really fast, he was about to tell her the truth. "Look Jackie I..." Jackie interrupted. "Well I will go directly to the school. I had some personal problems. I am really sorry if I made you wait for nothing.

"No there is no problem. I am already here, I will wait for you, bye." He ended the call I almost cried like a girl when the dance scene of Star and Marco unexpectecly appeared. He just felt really stupid about what he said. "Why did I said that? Now it will be more difficult for me to explain all of this to Jackie and Star. Now I just look like a womanizer.

"

The more time you wait, the harder the fall will be. During that time Marco decided which girl he wanted to be with, so he went to the entrance of the school while he was phoning back Jackie. "Come on please, hello? Jackie I need to tell you something, the thing is that I have a crush on..." While he was running, he didn't notice that there was a person a few centimeters in front of him, and he crashed into them. "Sorry, I didn't see you I was just...Jackie?" Asked surprised Marco.

Time passes so fast while you are thinking. "Ohh Marco there you are." Said Jackie.

"But I though that you were in the car." He asked, but Jackie answered him. "Well I was near to the school when I called you. I gotta say something to you."

He also was ready. "I also got to say something to yo..." He didn't finish the sentence, because Jackie, by surprise, caught him with a kiss on the lips.

It

was happening, he couldn't believe. While she was kissing him, he noticed that the princess was standing right in front of them. She saw everything, and she looked really sad. The boy that she fell in love was with his crush, and thanks to who? Say thanks to Star Butterfly

* * *

**Poor Star, she finally discover that her deep feelings were not for Oskar, those feelings were for Marco all the time, but she was just blinded by Oskar. Now how will she be able to handle that her real crush is with his crush?Discover it the next chapter, in which there will be an important announcement.**

**P.S: Go STARCO, say not STARTOM or whatever it is called.**


	11. Sincerity

**The final chapter is here, after so many months, this fanfic will end. Discover the truth now...**

* * *

To see the boy that you discovered tat you had deep feelings for, for a long while, kissing his crush is going hurt you emotionally; after all the adventures that both of them had been through together, all the fights, all the dimensions, all the people, all the creatures, all the enemies, completely all those things that you both spent together, that pure friendship that could have turned into something better called 'love'.

In this case we have Star and Marco: she is a magical princess from another dimension sent to Earth to practice with her wand; he, a Latino teen, who had a crush for Jackie, a girl that he had known since they were both babies. People many would think that at the end these two will end with their respective crushes (Star had a crush on a boy with a record called Oskar), but no, each of them will develop mutual feelings for each other. After all what they had pass, it is impossible to say that they didn't have chemistry to be a great couple.

At least it was great to dream before that moment happened...

* * *

It was happening, he couldn't believe it. While Jackie was kissing him, he noticed that the princess was in the scene in front of him. She saw everything, and she looked really sad, the boy that she fell in love was with his crush, and thanks to who? Say thanks to Star Butterfly.

She had three boys in her life, the first one was the perfect example of how to be a complete jerk and a coward, the second one never felt the same as she felt for him (she got friendzoned), and now this last one was with his crush. She couldn't stand seeing this, so she just ran away knowing that she will never find love.

The kiss ended Jackie was waiting for Marco's answer, which she never though that he will end wordless. "Did you felt something about the kiss?"

"What else can he say? 'I am sorry girl but I like another girl' "What do I do? How can I explain this to Jackie and Star?" He then remember that he must be sincere. "Jackie this is hard for to tell you, but I had a crush on you for a long time, but now after all the things that Star and I have shared, I just realized that the girl I really love is Star." It was painful for him to say that to her. "I am sorry, but I need to go and explain to her that all is a misunderstood."

With that he just left the school and run in the search of Star. Jackie just stood there in shock before her chill demeanor took over and she left to go celebrate the anniversary.

* * *

The princess was walking home. She still had some tears in her eyes from what she just seen. For her, it was officially that she would die alone. "I guess that it was all my fault, since the first time that I discovered that he had feelings for Jackie I helped him, after all he was in love and they would make a great couple, but I never though that I will get so hurt.

"When she reached the door, she felt someone grabbing her hand, and she turned back around, for her surprise it was Marco. "Marco, what are you doing here?"Marco explained to Star with all sincerity why he was here instead of being with Jackie. "Star please let me explain you."

"No, just go back to the school anniversary, with Jackie I won't interfer." Said Star trying to run.

"No I don't have a crush on Jackie." Marco insisted. "Then who is that girl."

"It is you, I discover that I had feelings for you for a long time ago, but I never realized them because I was always trying to talk to Jackie. You have to believe me.

"She was lost for words, she just didn't want to get hurt again. "But what about the..." But before she could end Marco interrupt her. "Jackie kissed me, not me her.

"Even with all the things that Marco said to her and her feelings for him, she was still unsure. What if their relationship end in a couple months? What if Marco becomes the next Tom? Marco saw this on the blonde's eyes, so he decided to not waste more time and took her by surprise by pulling her into a deep kiss. She didn't expected that, so she just let her emotions take over.

"Buenas noches kids..." The Diaz said as they opened the door to see a big surprise. "Ohh por Dios, Star with a new haircut." Said Mr. Diaz "And you two kissing?!" Exclaimed Mrs. Diaz.

The teenagers stopped the kiss and exchanged smiles. "I guess we have a lot to explain." Said Star.

* * *

**So ta da fanfic completed, it took me so long but I finally have ended it. I hope that you like it!**

**Thanks to all the people that left a review, favorite and follow, I really appreciate that. And one more thing, I will make another fanfic.**


End file.
